Cuando Harry conoció a Ginny
by Bredar
Summary: Una serie de momentos claves en la relación de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Porque el Niño-Que-Vivió no sabía que ni Lord Voldemort era tan difícil de enfrentar como esa pelirroja de pecas y varita siempre lista.
1. El-Niño-Que-Se-Iba-A-Casar-Con-Ella

¡Hola qué tal! Bueno, nada que decir más que: es la primera vez que publico aquí y a ver cómo resulta todo. Será una serie de viñetas o drabbles dedicados a quizás mi pareja favorita de todas.

* * *

**El-Niño-Que-Se-Iba-A-Casar-Con-Ella**

Ginny Weasley tenía varias cosas claras a su corta edad de diez años: número uno, su nombre siempre sería Ginny, no Ginevra, no Gin, no Gina (¿Gina? ¿De dónde lo había sacado? Pues ni modo, tampoco era una opción correcta de apodo), sino _Ginny_. Aclarado ese punto, lo número dos: se iba a casar con Harry Potter.

Porque no había cosa más segura en el mundo (ni siquiera que los Tornados iban a terminar terceros en el campeonato) que ella era la mujer perfecta para el Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Que-Nadie-Sabe-Dónde-Diablos-Estaba, incluso más perfecta que esa sucia arpía bruja de mala muerte y de pelo feo que era Amber Rice, su compañera de juegos cuando tenía como seis años que solía declarar que sabía todo acerca de Harry Potter. Pero Rice no era ni por asomo tan experta en Harry como lo era ella. Bueno, experta en… casi nada, porque bien poco se sabía de Harry Potter luego de que haya sobrevivido a la maldición que los mata a todos menos a él. Pero el punto era que Ginny Weasley lo sabía todo acerca de él. Y para agregar, Amber Rice tampoco le agradaba porque una tarde le había dicho que le gustaba su hermano Ron y eso era estúpido porque qué bruja o mujer en su sano juicio preferiría a Ron sabiendo que en el mundo existía Harry Potter.

Ginny Weasley también tenía claro que no sería fácil acercarse a Harry, por diversas razones que valían la pena recordar para bajarse los humos de la cabeza. Lo primero y quizás lo más importante era que cómo demonios iba a conocer a Harry Potter si nadie en el mundo mágico sabía dónde se encontraba (o al menos los que sabían no tenían muchas intenciones de decirlo, malditos egoístas hijos del hermano feo de Merlín). En el hipotético caso de que apareciera mágicamente (quizás esa no era la palabra correcta) seguramente sería para ir a Hogwarts y quién dice que ahí tendría más oportunidades para acercársele porque seguramente pasaría rodeado de admiradores. Tercero, bueno… era Harry Potter, ¿En qué universo paralelo Harry Potter se fijaría en Ginny Weasley? En el que las cosas son bonitas y los arcoíris se comen y todo es bello, en ese mundo, no en el que ella vivía.

Pero Ginny no era de esas que se rendían y era capaz de viajar cielo, mar y tierra (y donde la tía Muriel si fuese necesario) para encontrar a Harry Potter. Porque ella se iba a casar con él. Costase lo que costase.

Por eso, cuando ese principio de año, en el que Ron, su hermanito y el único que le iba quedando en la casa, partía a Hogwarts decía muy emocionado que en el tren estaba nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter vio que todas las piezas encajaban. Ella se iba a casar con Harry Potter.

Chúpate esa, Amber.


	2. De cuando el chico que te gusta te ve en

Notas de la autora: No es demasiado emocionante pero quería contar la perspectiva de Ginny en esa escena que me gustó tanto cuando la leí. No todos los días tienes al chico del que eres fan en la cocina de tu casa y creo que habría hecho lo mismo que Ginny.

* * *

**De cuando el chico que te gusta te ve en bata**

Por qué, por qué, por qué y agregar un: por qué. Eso era lo único que Ginny pensaba en esos momentos mientras intentaba digerir el hecho de que a solo unos pasos de donde ella se encontraba estaba nada más y nada menos que el Harry Potter que la traía loca desde prácticamente el vientre de su madre (sí, según ella conoció a Harry Potter en ese momento). Porque eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo, no era producto de su imaginación, que cuantas veces le había jugado una mala pasada haciéndola imaginar que el muchacho estaba a su lado, no, esta vez era totalmente real (y para su mala suerte) se encontraba tan desastrosa que parecía todo sacado de una mala película de romance (esas en donde la protagonista se ve muy fea por estar recién levantada pero que el hombre de sus sueños la mira como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo), pero en cambio, Harry Potter simplemente la miró con curiosidad.

El tiempo pareció detenerse unos segundos en donde todo se veía con una claridad inusitada. Ginny se sintió extraña y milagrosamente llena de… vergüenza. Se sonrojó a tal punto que hasta creyó ver todo rojo (más de lo normal, tomando en cuenta que toda su familia era pelirroja). Sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo por donde había venido para no tener que volver a bajar nunca más. Pensaba seriamente en pedirle a su madre que desde ahora y hasta que Harry Potter dejara de estar en casa ella le llevara la comida hasta su habitación y así no tendría que mirarlo nunca más.

Porque Ginny se sentía avergonzada y no simplemente por haber aparecido en bata frente a Harry Potter, el amor de su vida y de quizás toda su existencia y más. Era que por primera vez sintió que un chico ejercía tal influencia en ella. Ginny estaba orgullosa de considerarse de un carácter fuerte y que nunca se dejaba avasallar por nadie, ni siquiera por sus hermanos mayores. Pero claro, cualquiera se habría curtido a base de que si llorabas o gritabas, Fred o George se burlaban hasta lo incansable. Porque crecer con seis hombres no era nada fácil y casi era la ley de la selva: el más fuerte sobrevive. Y ella era fuerte. O eso creía hasta que creyó que sus piernas estaban hechas de gelatina mientras se refugiaba en su habitación. ¿Cómo era posible?

Siempre se había imaginado su primer encuentro con Harry Potter, en la que ella se comportaba de forma natural y él quedaba prendado de su belleza inusitada y su carácter. Pero no, ni en todas sus pesadillas esa entrada triunfal se había colado como posible primer acercamiento. Suspiró y colocó su almohada sobre su cabeza, era peor de lo que se había imaginado.

Sintió entonces unos pasos que se acercaban e instintivamente se acercó a la puerta a ver como su hermano subía con el muchacho que parecía un tanto azorado que miraba todo como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Lógico, Ginny sabía bien (ya que se había dedicado a sacarle todos los detalles que conocía a Ron a base de chantajes del tipo de: _si no me dices cuál es el color favorito de Harry Potter le contaré a mamá sobre cómo fuiste capaz de terminarte todo el pastel de riñón que preparó y no creo que le agrade saber que a los gnomos sí les gustó_) que Harry Potter se había criado en el mundo muggle y que sus tíos eran unos abusivos con él, lo que le había molestado mucho: ¿acaso ellos no sabían lo que él había hecho por todos los magos y brujas? Claramente no.

Pero tan ensimismada estaba viéndolo cómo se tropezaba seguido por haber estado mirando algo en el techo, que no se percató que estaban a escasos metros de su habitación. Rápidamente cerró la puerta de golpe y creyó tener fijos en sus ojos dos pares de los mismos de un verde intenso. Se sonrojó aunque nadie la observaba en esos momentos y deseó de una vez por todas desaparecer del mundo.

Ginny no estaba muy segura de relaciones amorosas, tenía once años y lo más romántico que había visto en su vida era a su padre y su madre cuando en la radio sonaba alguna canción de esas que te dan diabetes de lo dulce que eran y ambos se ponían a bailar. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que sonrojarse cada vez que el hombre del que se estaba enamorada aparecía en escena no era una buena forma de comenzar una relación. Ni por asomo.


	3. Las grandes hazañas de Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, nada es mío, ni los personajes, ni sus personalidades (que espero sean lo más parecido a como Jota Ká los creó). Quizás la situación es un poco mía. Si algo de esto fuera con fines de lucro, creo que tampoco haría mucho dinero.

**Notas de la autora**: Me complacen tantos sus comentarios que me dan ganitas de llorar, de verdad disfruto mucho leyéndolos aunque sean pocos, porque siento que a alguien le llegan mis historias.

Esta viñeta es distinta a las demás porque no está desde el punto de vista de Ginny y pegó un muy gran salto temporal. Nunca dije que seguiría los acontecimientos del libro, ah jajaja. Bueno, la cosa es que durante toda la historia estuve escuchando la canción que Fisher Price usa para sus comerciales: Made for Each Other de Emilie Mover, por lo tanto si la leen escuchando la misma, puede que les guste un poco más. Bueno, aquí va, ojalá les agrade ^w^:

* * *

**Las grandes hazañas de Harry Potter**

— ¿Es que tú eres tonto o qué? — Harry rodó los ojos y miró a su esposa que le devolvía la mirada con cierto tono de desdén.

— Gracias, Ginny, así me das más ánimos aún. — Ginny soltó una carcajada y se acercó donde él. Hace unos pocos segundos se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de James, quien dormía plácidamente en su cuna.

Era un espectáculo francamente encantador el verlo ahí, con los ojos cerrados y sus pequeños puñitos apretando fuertemente su manta. Sí, encantador, pero apestaba a los mil demonios. ¿Cómo era que algo o alguien que por fuera se veía como la criatura más inocente del mundo tanto mágico como muggle pudiera oler de esa manera? Y es que Harry había sobrevivido a grandes hazañas (que cualquier chico en Hogwarts también pasaba, vamos, _lo típico_) como engañar dragones, vencer a Voldemort unas chorrocientas veces, pelear con mortífagos, conquistar pelirrojas enojadas y soportar el olor de Ron luego de un entrenamiento de Quidditch. Pero nada de aquello parecía tan demoledor e imposible de realizar como la tarea que tenía propuesta para hoy: cambiar los pañales de su primogénito.

Todo había comenzado esa mañana de sábado especialmente fría:

Ginny Potter se encontraba enfrascada en una interesante discusión con Hermione Weasley sobre los beneficios de criar los hijos con o sin magia de por medio, tan interesante se veía que tanto Ron como Harry se encontraban en la sala de estar de la casa del último armando (sin mucho éxito) una escoba vieja de juguete que habían encontrado en el desván de la que fuera la casa de Harry hasta el año. Éste, por supuesto, conocía de su existencia y había casi llorado de la emoción cuando la encontró luego de, una vez terminada la guerra, podía respirar en paz e ir a visitar a sus padres como Merlín manda. Claro, se la había llevado pero no contaba con que era imposible hacerla volar: ¡por Cirse, una escoba que no volaba!, ¿para qué servía entonces? Incluso siendo de juguete.

Su importante hazaña se vio interrumpida cuando tanto Ginny como Hermione se encontraban mirando la extraña escena que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos: mientras Ron se encontraba tirado en la alfombra leyendo, con el ceño fruncido y las orejas rojas, un libro complicado que al parecer hablaba de cómo reponer objetos mágicos (aunque al parecer, no decía nada sobre escobas de juguete), y por otro lado, Harry parecía enfrascado en una batalla francamente emocionante tratando de separar las ramas del mango.

— ¿Qué te dije, Hermione? — Ginny parecía muy pagada de sí misma en ese momento, en cambio, la otra mujer parecía entre sorprendida y molesta. Frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba a Ron, su esposo, por primera vez interesado realmente en un libro (o al menos eso creía, nada sabía del manual que había usado, para según él, conquistarla).

— Creo que tienes razón, es imposible que estos dos se las arreglen con la crianza al estilo muggle. – Corroboró en tono de sabelotodo la castaña. Para Harry y Ron esto fue un tema lo suficientemente interesante como para dejar atrás su tarea. Ambos miraron respectivamente a Hermione y luego a Ginny, como si hubieran dicho que Voldemort había vuelto o que Malfoy iba a visitarlos esa tarde.

– Lo que escuchaste, Harry. — Contestó Ginny a su esposo, éste la miró con incredulidad. – Es imposible que ninguno de los dos se pueda encargar de James o de Rose de manera muggle.

— Te recuerdo que fui criado como un muggle hasta los once años. — Respondió un muy ofendido Harry. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y negó.

— Que tus horribles tíos te hayan cambiado el pañal a regañadientes no cuenta como experiencia para la crianza. — Esta vez fue Hermione la que habló, lo que hizo que Ron se pusiera, como siempre, a la defensiva.

— Que tus padres sean muggles tampoco te da las facultades para ser una experta. — Puntualizó su esposo, que nuevamente tenía las orejas rojas. Hermione le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo y eso terminó por derretir a Ron, tanto ella como su esposo sabían que Hermione sí que estaba capacitada para hacer cualquiera de esas cosas. Harry rodó los ojos, hasta ahí había llegado la discusión. Pero él no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

— Te apuesto, Ginny, a que puedo… — Buscó alguna cosa lo suficientemente importante respecto a la crianza de James que pudiera hacer tragarse las palabras a su mujer. —… a que puedo cambiar el pañal a nuestro hijo sin magia.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione (hasta Ron, pero lo trató de disimular) se rieron de buena gana al escuchar la sentencia de Harry, éste los miró molesto pero no pareció hacer que se detuvieran las risas.

— Aunque me parece una idea muy graciosa, no permitiré que uses a James para probar ningún punto, Harry. — Dijo Ginny simplemente, pero Harry no se dejó llevar, sabía que ella iba a termina cediendo, porque Harry nunca en su vida sería capaz de poner en peligro a su hijo.

— ¿O es que tienes miedo que Harry lo sepa hacer mejor de lo que pensabas? — Ron había parecido recuperar la cordura y se ponía, ¡Por fin!, de lado de su mejor amigo y casi hermano. Pero Harry no lo miró con una sonrisa como solía hacer cuando el pelirrojo lo defendía, aún le dolía su traición de hace algunos minutos.

— No, tengo miedo que James termino con un brazo menos, no sé si lo sabes, Ron, pero tu amigo aquí es bastante torpe para prácticamente todo menos para vencer a magos tenebrosos. — Contestó Ginny perspicaz.

— Oh, vamos, Ginny, quizás no sea tan malo dejarlo intentar, mientras estés tú ahí, por supuesto. — Con el tono que Hermione había utilizado, más parecía una misión suicida que el simple hecho de cambiar pañales a un bebé. Ginny se giró a su amiga y vio en ella un destello divertido que pasó inadvertido para ambos hombres, por lo que la chica asintió lentamente.

— Está bien, pero no cuentes con mi ayuda, Harry, solo te estaré mirando mientras fracasas estrepitosamente. — Esta vez fue Harry el que rodó los ojos, pero asintió como si le acabaran de decir que tenía que ir a una de esas misiones de aurores.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron discutiendo cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que Harry aceptara que no era capaz de cambiar el pañal de James o que vomitara. Ron, en un intento de ganarse nuevamente la amistad del Niño-Que-Vivió, dijo creer ciegamente en Harry, pero ni él mismo se lo creía mucho, aun así su amigo agradeció el gesto y asintió, como infundiéndose ganas más a él que a Ron.

— Se les parece olvidar que he hecho cosas un poco más peligrosas que cambiar el pañal de un niño de un año. — Decía Harry, pero ninguno tomaba ese argumento como algo verdaderamente tranquilizador. Ni diez Voldemorts se parecían a un James con ese sistema digestivo tan bueno.

Una vez pasado el mediodía, Ron y Hermione se habían marchado. El primero le había dado una palmadita en la espalda de Harry para darle ánimos, como si fuera a salir a buscar un octavo Horrocrux sin la ayuda de nadie. Hermione, por otra parte, tenía esa expresión de que se las sabía todas que solía aparecer por su rostro de vez en cuando, pero de todas formas abrazó a Harry. Ambos se fueron tomados de la mano.

— Bien, solo quedamos tú, yo y el pequeño James. – Le dijo Harry a su esposa, que reía con ganas. Se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Harry también se rió, a pesar de los años aún no podía resistirse a los labios de Ginny.

Se pasó prácticamente toda la tarde en la habitación de James, esperando a que hiciera sus necesidades y la espera se le antojó muy parecida a la vez en que tuvo que esperar la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos en la carpa, mientras escuchaba a los otros campeones escapar de las fauces de sus dragones. Solo que esta vez era mucho peor.

Por fin, pasado algunas horas, en las cuales James parecía haberlas dormido todas (Por Merlín, este niño no paraba de dormir), por fin despertó y empezó a llorar con ganas, corroborando que no solo digería muy bien la comida, sino que tenía unos pulmones muy sanos. Harry acercó su nariz al pañal de su hijo y corroboró con cierto asco que era hora de empezar su reivindicación. James dio un último lloriqueo y nuevamente se quedó dormido.

Ginny, atraída por el llanto de James, se había quedado mirando a Harry sin entrar a la habitación. Su esposo parecía dudar de si era realmente capaz y vio cómo su primogénito se desperezaba y parecía despertar de una vez por todo. De pronto, lo miró con inusitada viveza para un niño de tan solo un año y Harry sintió nuevamente que su hijo era demasiado inteligente para su edad, como lo habían sido su padre y su padrino.

— Ya es hora. — Ginny había cambiado rápidamente de papel de mujer incrédula a esposa amorosa mientras colocaba su mano de forma suave sobre el hombro de Harry, éste asintió con decisión y levantó a James de la cuna, lo colocó sobre la mesita que usaban para cambiarlo y lo observó detenidamente unos segundos, como si fuera capaz de cualquier momento de saltar sobre su yugular.

— Bien, aquí vamos. — Con un torpe movimiento, que nada se asemejaba a las veces en que tomaba la varita, comenzó a desabrochar el botón del pijama del niño con lentitud, hasta que quedó ha descubierto el pañal, el cual abrió y por primera vez, desde que supo que Ginny estaba en San Mungo teniendo a James, se sintió que iba a desmayarse.

Es que había cosas asquerosas y lo que ahora veía. Ginny parecía muy entretenida con la escena, pero ni parecía dispuesta a ayudarlo. Harry de pronto se recordó de la conversación de la mañana y se infundió de un valor que no creía poseer. Trató de no mirar el pañal mientras lo sacaba y lo tiraba al tacho de basura que estaba encantado para que no se traspasaran los olores. Colocó talco en el trasero de su hijo, que parecía muy divertido, ya que era la primera vez que lo cambiaban así, ya que antes usaban el más útil y simple método mágico.

Harry seguía con ganas de desmayarse cuando colocó el nuevo pañal, pero con rapidez, como si temiera a que se fuera a hacer de nuevo, terminó la gran hazaña con temple y decisión.

— ¿Y bien? — Esperaba que Ginny lo mirara y le indicara que algo había hecho mal, pero en cambio, se tiró al cuello de su esposo y lo abrazó con fuerza, para luego besarlo con decisión. Harry sonreía aún como un bobo cuando fue a dejar a James a la cuna, que volvía a dormir plácidamente.

— Podemos mandarle una lechuza a Hermione diciéndole que ganaste la apuesta o podemos… entretenernos en otras cosas. — Ginny miró a Harry con una coqueta mirada que hizo creer al hombre que tal vez pavonearse de su victoria ante sus amigos no era tan buena idea como le había parecido hace unos minutos.

Después de todo, según él mismo había dicho, ya había hecho suficientes hazañas dignas de admirar.


End file.
